Task, Memory, Love, Time, Limit
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: She was given a task, in which she has to save a girl...Who is very important to everyone around her. She needs to use all her might, just to make the girl she was saving smile again, and show a cheerful aura and laugh again...But... Something will make her heart bloom in the feeling of 'in love' But as it says so it will be hard for her to continue on with this mixed feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello there everyone! Sorry if I haven't update my stories due to school activities. Any who this story just pop out of my head which was willing to be flow out for you everyone to read :) Hope you like it!)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer is that I only own this story.**

Prolugue

_...I'm...Alive? But...How is that even...Possible? I looked at my hands, arms, and even my whole body... Surely I can feel the life that was flowing through my veins... But... I thought?...  
><em>

**_"Lost now are we, Little pinky?"_** _I flinch in surprise as I heard that voice who just spoke to this dark surrounding. Even though I look around, all I can see was dark but no light._

_"W-who are you?...A-and where am I?" I was afraid... So afraid because I was the only who was standing at this kind of place. I heard the voice chuckled. "**Surely your wondering that right now...But you already know what your condition before, right? But now I can tell you who I really am. I'm the God of life...I asked your conscience to help me with this task... But I know your still wondering who I really am, since you cannot see me.." **He paused as I took a deep breath._

_Yes he caught my thoughts right. I can't really trust or understand what he was saying. I looked at my palm as I felt that it was extremely painful. Even though it hurts, I don't know why I can't scream out in pain._

**_"Wondering why your not feeling it deeply? Well... I did summon you here so that means that I'm asking for your help, and now that your here I have given you a chance to fulfill the task I'am giving you...But you only have 7 days and 4 hours...And as you can see in your palm, there is a mark of circle spell, right? Once you swayed your hands down, A hour clock will appear right in front of you. And if the sand is all out, that means your time is up and of course you need to get the task done by that time. And each day for the total of 7 days, the important piece of your memories will come back in to you by each day.. And yes I took some important memories from you, but don't worry it's all in the contract and it will be back to you in each day. I can't finish this task since I'm forbidden to use any of my powers than this because it will result for me to disappear...There are penalties for me as a God of life that I must be careful on using dangerous powers...So I hope you can cooperate..." _**

_Memories? Important...? And if I want to get it back...I must go on to this task right? Yeah His right...I'am missing some parts for like, Where I came from? Who am I? And What happened to me before? _

**_"Silence means yes, yes? Now I can tell you your real name since I'm the one who stole that memory part...It's Fine Kyurin... And from this day onward the task that I will ut on you will begin tomorrow...For now, rest to the place where I will let you stay..." _**_And Once the voice slowed down like it's putting me to sleep..My eye begun to feel heavy that it wanted me to close it... I blinked slowly as I can feel that unconsciousness is already taking my conscious away... But before I close my eyes... I saw a figure right in front of me...It was dark and I can't see his face clearly... Until I lost conscious and fell into a deep sleep...  
><em>

**(Hello Everyone! Yup! It's pretty confusing in the start but you will understand it on some future chapters! Tell me how the story was! Thank you! Ja ne! Thank you for reading this story!)**


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I only own the story*

Chapter 1: 1st day, 1st piece

_"Hey...You...Hear?" _I can hear a voice talking. But somehow I can't hear it clearly, my body feels so heavy that I can't move too much.

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was completely blurry, But the image around me was starting to fix up little by little. I blink 3 times, so that I can refresh my vision.

"Are you alright?" I blink once again and looked at the voice who just spoke.

There was 5 of them, one with a red-orange hair, bluish hair, purple hair,blonde hair and one with curly and puff out hair. I rolled my eyes to make a quick observation of where am I right now.

I glance at their direction and just nod. I think they understood it so theres no a problem with it.

"What's your name?" The boy with blonde and light-brown eyes ask. I closed my eyes for a bit since I'm remembering what the God of life told me about my name...F-Fine? Kiyu..-Kyurin? Fine Kyurin was it?

"Fine Kyurin," I answered. And as I observe them, they look like friends. 5 of them is a really big amount of friendship.

"Where did you came from?" The red-orange hair girl ask. Oh yeah...Good question, where did I came from?

"S-sorry, I thing I'm forbid to tell you about it." I stammered as I saw them sigh in...Relief?

"Thank goodness you didn't get an amnesia." The girl with curly hair exclaimed. Wait- Amnesia? But why would I...

"Um..What do you mean by that?" So instead of wondering to my mind, I ask them instead.

"Hehe, actually you gave as a scare there. The 5 of us was walking to the school grounds when we heard a lound noise coming from the storage room. We hurriedly went there and found you laying down unconscious, and so as we brought you here to the school's hospital, the doctor said that you hit your head into something that might cause you an amnesia. But gladly you made it through." The girl with bluish hair explained.

"T-thank you for saving me...So can I ask were am I right now?" I continued on with my questions.

"Your in the Angel Academy, and as we explained before your in the hospital."This time the boy with purple hair said. Angel Academy? Is this where the God of life brought me to? But...Why in the Academy?

***It's because your task will be on here.* **I flinch when I heard a voice.

"W-what?" I ask all of a sudden that made them looked at me confusedly. Am I the only one who can here this voice?

***Sorry for putting you to a bad condition right now. But as you can see I transported you here because this is where your task will be, I can't explain it right now, but you will find it out soon enough. Well then Goodbye for now,* **

Yup, I'm the only one who can hear it.

"Is there something wrong Fine-san?" That voice snapped me out to reality.

"E-eh?" I blurt out in panic, since I don't have any words to say since my mind is all Blank!

"You just said 'what?' just now, Are you alright? Shall we let you rest some more?" The girl with bluish hair offered as I nod.

"Oh yeah! We forgot about the introduction. I'm Bright Lopina, this is Shade Omori, my sister Altezza Lopina, my friends Mirlo Akano, Lion Imotorou. Pleasure to meet you!" The 5 of them smiled at me warmly, but somehow...I can feel a bit sadness in their smiles...I wonder why is it?

They once again waved goodbye and headed out, while I went back to my position to go to sleep.

...

...

...

2 hours past after I fall asleep. Now that I have more energy to be hyper again, and just in time those 5 people who came earlier came in again.

"How's your rest?" Lione asked as I smiled at her warmly.

"I'm better now thank you."

"Alright! Well said there Fine!" Altezza blurt out which made me blink in confusion. Huh? What does she mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I ask out.

"Here..." She put out a bag and gave it to me, even though I don't know what's inside it, but those 5 were somehow excited about me opening it. I just chuckled secretly and opened up the bag slowly since I don't want to ruin the bag, it's decoration was fantastic and it can really caught your eye!

"...A...Uniform? From wha- Wait, wait, wait. Don't tell me that-" I look at them to make sure if I get the idea, they nodded so I was right!

"B-but..."

"Epepep, no buts Fine." Lione trailed me off before I could complain completely.

"We enrolled you here because we want you to be fully recored and of course it seems like your don't have a place to stay so we rent a dorm for you!" Mirlo said as I felt that I've never received this kind of gift before, but I'm thankful to them.

"Alright then, why don't you guys show me around? Since _I'am _a newbie here." I chuckled as they looked at each other and nod.

And of course I went to the dressing room to change into those uniforms. And whoa they fit on me exactly!

I step outside for them to see, "Wow you look beautiful!" Lione praised as I blush like an idiot.

"Wait, how did you get my measurements? They fit onto me perfectly." I ask excitedly as I notice that their expressions change all of a sudden.

"Actually...You have the same measurements as Rein has." Bright sadly said.

"Rein? Whose that?" I ask since it seems like I didn't met her when I was still awoke earlier right?

"She's..." I wonder why is it...Why are they showing me that kind of expression? It feels like I want to cry...

"H-how about you come with us and we'll explain to you who Rein is." Shade hissed as I sadly nod. Their aura was affecting me, sad, and somehow...something was missing. And now that I've said that, this school is completely dull other than I imagine it to be.

We went in to a...Crystal room? W-well you can say that it looks like a crystal room since every inch and every part of it was composed with different kinds of crystal.

"W-what is this place?" I ask with a mix of amazed tone, this place is gorgeous- no Amazing!

"This is... Where Rein is." Altezza mattered as they opened a door, it's secure up since I saw that pass ID was required before opening it.

"Where Rein is? What do you mean by that? Is she-" Before I could finish they trailed me off...And they spoke in sync, "She's sleeping here...Due to an accident, she was putted into sleep...We...Don't know what is the solution to wake her up, but were trying our best to find it out no matter how hard it takes." Somehow...The way they talk to about Rein...Their spirits has a bright light on it. It has more courage than before I met them.

"Rein is a very important person to this Academy...She was our light and hope...But when she was putted into her slumber sleep, everything went dull and students here was energetic without her light, she's like a goddess to us, she's friendly, Nice. responsible, brave, smart, obedient, respectful." Lione exclaimed.

We saw a big crystal on the center where I saw a girl sleeping peacefully. She has a blue hair. Her sleeping face was calm, like she wants to rest some more.

"She's very special to Bright and Shade..." Altezza suddenly spoke when I saw the two blushed.

"Altezza! You don't need to tell her!" Shade mattered while Bright was blushing too.

"Hmm...nani? Nani? About what?"I ask excitedly, which made the two of them looked pale.

"The are in a Love-triangle!" The three girls screamed out.

Yet I was suppose to be happy about it, but somehow I felt sad. Probably because the saddest person of all is the two of them...

It took for like hours of talking to them about Rein. It seems like I have all of the information about her...And after that I wave goodbye to them since they told me that the teacher said that I can start class tomorrow, for now all I need to do is rest.

I lock the room I'm staying in and headed to the king size bed over there, I muffled myself in the sheets and took a deep breath and laid down relaxed.

I close my eyes...I can't stand to see those two who are sad because Rein is in a difficult situation...I envy her really...Because she has friends that is supporting her, doing their best just to wake her up.

***Now, here is the first piece. Since you've found out the task for this day, and that is to find where your task and what your task will be.* **I heard a voice giggled in my mind. I sat up and saw a white shining feather coming towards me...I was awed by it's color and how it glow brightly.

"My task is that I will help them re-awake Rein, right?" I chuckled as I touch the feather and little by little I can feel my heavy eyes, convincing me to close it. And so I did...

* * *

><p><strong>Arigatouu Minna! Thank you very much for the reviews! Hmmu I'm really glad you liked the suspense though. Please continue on leaving ne? Leave a Review :3 Take care!<strong>


End file.
